Various devices such as computers, tablets, phones, etc., include memory that may be, at times, insufficient. Devices that rely on random access memory (RAM) may or may not have other types of memory or storage to alleviate issues stemming from insufficient RAM. For example, many computers include a hard drive, whether a disk drive or a solid-state drive, that can be used for writing information from RAM to free up some of the RAM. One memory management process is referred to as “paging”, which involves storing information from RAM, as “main memory” or “primary memory”, to a “secondary” storage (or a “tertiary” storage) in the form of “pages”. Paging may be part of a “virtual memory” strategy for managing memory of a device. Paging performs tasks such as book keeping, “page in” (to transfer a page from a drive to RAM) and “page out” (to transfer a page from RAM to the drive). Such tasks require time and place demands on resources, which may diminish user experience or, more generally, performance of a device (e.g., latency of a drive may be several orders of magnitude greater than latency of RAM). As described herein, various technologies, techniques, etc., can monitor memory and optionally issue notifications, for example, to enhance user experience, device performance, etc.